


stargazing

by kenhinasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, lots and lots of kissing, stargazing but metaphorically, tobio is kissing all of koushi's moles, tobio slanders the poets but he's not doing so bad himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinasuga/pseuds/kenhinasuga
Summary: Tobio's favourite pastime is gazing at the stars dotted across Koushi's skin.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> this is the absolutely Most self-indulgent plotless mess i've ever written but i have an excuse!!! i started writing this to post on my bday but then never finished it lol writer's block sucksss
> 
> i'm just obsessed with the idea that koushi has lots of moles and star-references are always fun so tadaaa

Love turns man into poet, closing the gap between heaven and earth by praising their lover above even the deities. Tobio has never quite understood how love is supposed to change his words into hymns when all it does is leave him speechless.

There are many stories about moles, myths spun and legends told, and Tobio doubts he could add anything new to the long catalogue of pretty words, but looking at Koushi like this, lying on their bed with his skin lit only by the moonlight falling directly through the window, he wishes he could. He's not good with words, even less so in the face of Koushi's pliant limbs and pretty smile, and he feels himself going breathless, in no hurry for air, making talking impossible.

Tobio wraps his hand around Koushi's right foot, kissing the mole that's perfectly centered on his little toe. He hears his soft sigh and feels his muscles relax even more, already familiar with this routine.

_Stargazing_ , that's what Tobio calls it, starting with the single star on Koushi's toe and ending with the one next to his eye. People always talk about wanting to touch the stars, reaching and reaching, but Tobio has them right here within his grasp, pressing his lips against each one.

He makes his way up Koushi's legs, a scarce sprinkling of moles on his right and a pretty constellation on his left. Tobio connects the constellation with his lips, trailing them along the invisible lines between and kissing each star softly, goosebumps slowly raising on Koushi's skin.

There are a few on his thighs and Koushi's legs fall open unprompted, allowing him access to more of them. Tobio kisses his way from one mole to the next, Koushi's muscles tensing slightly under his lips.

He loves the constellation on Koushi's right thigh the most, curving up from his knee along the prominent lines of his muscles. The shifting firmness against his lips lets him know just how much Koushi is enjoying this, flexing and loosening, stargazing with him through the sense of touch.

He keeps the one high on his inner thigh for last and Koushi's flesh gives under the firm pressure of his lips, softness betraying the strength those thighs hold. Tobio parts his lips, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth and gently sinking his teeth in. Koushi moans quietly, thighs clenching slightly around Tobio's head, and he takes his time leaving a mark.

He pulls back and admires his work in the sparse moonlight, Koushi's skin blossoming red and faint teeth marks circling the mole. He presses his fingers against the tender spot and glances at Koushi's face.

Tobio quietly thanks the moon for painting its light so perfectly across Koushi's skin, illuminating him just enough to be seen. His lips are parted around soft exhales and his eyes are focused intently on Tobio, watching everything unfold.

Tobio has trouble looking away, caught in the power those eyes have over him, afraid to even blink and miss a single second. The corners of Koushi's lips lift into a soft smile and Tobio returns it, continuing his journey along the stars.

He follows along the curving line of moles leading from Koushi's pelvic bone to his left hip and sucks another red blossom into his skin around the solitary mole gracing his right hip just above the jut of his bone. Koushi's stomach tenses under his ministrations and Tobio leaves wet kisses on the few stars scattered across his abdomen. They're too spread out to form a constellation, but he trails his tongue from one to the next, across the space between and along the soft lines of his abs.

Tobio keeps the mole next to Koushi's belly button for last, pressing a hard kiss against it and feeling Koushi arch into it a little, before moving up his chest. He always takes a detour in this area, a short self-indulgent trip, but the mole sitting just next to Koushi's left nipple feels like an invitation.

Koushi inhales sharply the moment Tobio sucks the sensitive nub into his mouth, circling his tongue around it and grazing it with his teeth, and he rubs Koushi's right nipple between his fingers. The soft moans coming from Koushi almost bring his stargazing to an abrupt stop, a gamble he takes every time he indulges in the detour, but tonight he's able to hold back, moving back to the main road to finish his journey.

Tobio kisses his way along the stars dotting Koushi's collarbones, leaving more red blossoms here than anywhere else, and up his neck. He reaches the mole hidden just behind his right earlobe and presses a soft kiss against it, Koushi's pants loud in his ears.

He lingers there for a moment, preparing himself for coming face to face with him again, and brushes his lips against the single star, again and again, until he feels calm enough to reach his destination.

Tobio frames Koushi's head with his arms, hovering over him, and looks at him with a small smile. Koushi's face is barely visible like this, draped in the shadow cast by Tobio's head, but he can still make out his features. Tobio knows he would recognise his face even in pitch-black darkness, every expression burned into his memory.

He shifts his weight onto one arm, ghosting his fingers from forehead to chin, tracing every rise and dip by memory. Koushi's lips are still parted around soft pants, but he's smiling back at him and Tobio knows it's time to stop stalling.

He cards his fingers through Koushi's hair, tugging softly at the stray piece that's been untamable since high school, and cups his cheek. Koushi leans into the touch, turning his head slightly as if offering the final star to him, and closes his eyes. Tobio inches his way down, prolonging the inevitable, until his lips meet soft skin. Koushi releases a happy sigh and it's echoed by Tobio's heart.

He lingers for a while before pulling away, but Koushi doesn't let him go far, drawing him into a kiss that's more urgent than calm, and Tobio lets himself be pulled into Koushi's galaxy. He _wants_ to be a part of it, surrounded by his constellations for eternity, and he feels almost delirious, caught between desire and comfort, that place where yearning comes to rest. He calls it love and knows it's the truth.

Koushi cradles his face, hair like a halo on his pillow, cheeks flushed and lips glistening wet even in the scarce moonlight, and his touch alone is enough to cut loose the anchor to Tobio's sanity. He's so pretty Tobio feels words leave him, language turning abstract and speech deserting him, only a single truth remaining.

"I love you," Tobio whispers, voice broken and small, and Koushi smiles. "I love you," he returns and Tobio hears it echoed again and again, as if each little star on Koushi's skin is taking its turn to say it back.

The poets must've never witnessed such a chorus of love, or maybe they, too, were struck speechless by the enormity of the moment. Tobio doubts that words could ever capture it, but even if they could, he'd selfishly keep it all to himself, locking it up inside his heart and entrusting Koushi with the key.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! as always comments and kudos are always appreciated :DD
> 
> one day i will write something with actual plot but i won't make any promises ...


End file.
